Galletas
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Se dice que antes de ganar el corazon de un hombre primero ahi que ganar su ¿panza?. Bueno, en fin, Adrien no es la excepcion.


Galletas

Era una fría mañana de domingo, Nino y Adrien se dirigían a la panadería Dupain Cheng muy abrigados y con sus estómagos rugiendo.

-Aún no puedo creer que me hayas ido a buscar a las 7 de la mañana en un domingo de invierno el cual también es mi único día de descanso en todo un mes.

Nino lo miró y sonrió.

-Cuando te pruebes lo que te dije me vas a agradecer bro.

Adrien suspiro con fastidio ya que no le creía en nada.

-Bienvenidos.

Los dos pasaron, fueron recibidos por la sonriente señora Sabina, sintieron el olor que venía de la cocina y casi se les cae la baba.

-¿Qué desean ordenar?

Nino fue el primero en recuperar un poco la cordura y se le acercó.

-Una docena de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

La señora asintió y fue a buscar su pedido a la cocina, para mejor entendimiento, galletas recién sacadas del horno.

Adrien dio unos saltitos y abrazó a su amigo al borde del llanto.

-Me retracto, eres el mejor amigo que un modelo, adinerado, rubio y sexy como yo pueda tener.

El moreno lo empujó algo molesto.

-Muy bien Tony Stark, tu pagas por las galletas.

El rubio sonrió con pena al darse cuenta de lo que dijo.

-Aqui tienen.

La mujer las dio su pedido, Adrien le pagó y los dos comieron una galletas cada uno con lujuria.

Los dos se quemaron al principio pero no le dieron importancia.

-Esto es lo mejor que probé en mi vida, el señor Dupain mejoró mucho más, no creí que fuese posible.

Adrien asintió a lo que dijo su amigo y el hombre salió de la cocina y los miró con una gran sonrisa.

-Me alegró que les guste.

Nino iba por su segunda galleta y Adrien por la cuarta.

-Inclusive mi padre lloraria de alegría si come una. Un día me gustaría casarme con alguien que pueda hornear cosas tan ricas como estás.

La señora Dupain sonrió con malicia y Tom se acercó un poco a Adrien.

-Si te digo que alguien hace mejores galletas que yo y es de tu edad ¿te casarias con ella?

A Adrien se le iluminó la mirada mientras Nino se quejaba de que sólo comió tres galletas y su amigo nueve.

-Y ¿cuándo seria la boda?

El hombre amplio aún más su sonrisa y acercó su rostro al del chico.

-Hoy mismo por que la única que puede hacer galletas mejor que yo es mi hija, es más, las que comieron las hizo ella ya que necesitaba dinero.

Los dos quedaron en shock al no darse cuenta de que su compañera de clases hacia tan buenas galletas y peor aún, ella llevaba galletas todos los días a la escuela y las comía con Alya.

Nino cayó de rodillas.

-¿Cómo es que nunca me di cuenta? Por éso es que Alya gruñia cada vez que me acercaba a ellas mientras comían, soy tan tonto.

Mientras él se quejaba su amigo se acercó a los padres de su amiga y les hizo una reverencia.

-Por favor, permítanme llamarlos suegros.

Los dos se miraron sorprendidos pero Tom le restó importancia y abrazó a Adrien.

-¡Que bien! ¡Marinette, ven aquí, te conseguí un marido!

La chica salió de la cocina con un delantal rosa, su cabello recogido en una coleta y manchas de harina en su rostro.

-¡Papá! Ya te dije que dejes de hacer éso con los clientes, a mi sólo me gusta Adrien.

Gracias a que su padre era grande no puedo ver al chico pero una vez el hombre lo soltó y se hizo a un lado el rostro de Marinette enrojecio.

-¡Adrien!

-¡Mi galletita!

El chico se acercó a ella y la abrazó mientras le susurraba algo que sólo ella escuchó antes de desmayarse.

-¿La llevó a su habitación?

Adrien sonrió mientras la seguía abrazando.

-No hay proble...

-¡Si que hay problemas! ¡Tú no tocaras a mi hija hasta después de la boda!

La mujer lo reprendió y Tom llevó a su hija a su habitación a regañaditas mientras le daban una docena de galletas gratis a su "yerno" antes de que se vaya.  
.

.  
Ésa misma noche.

Marinette estaba sentada en su cama con un gran sonrojo y una escoba en manos.

-Yo creo que exageras.

Tikki la miró con una sonrisa pero la chica la ignoró.

-Toc, toc, tú futuro marido a llegado.

La kwami se escondió mientras pasaba Cat noir con una sonrisa y Marinette se sonrojaba más.

-Hoy antes de que te desmayes te dije que vendría a comerte princesa.

Deciso su transformación y Plagg se fue al lugar donde Tikki se había escondido.

La chica apuntó al rubio con la escoba mientras el se acercaba coqueto.

-Por favor, guarda mi identidad por que ni Ladybug lo sabé.

Agarró la escoba, se la sacó con facilidad y la tiró lejos.

-Esperó que estés lista.

Hizo que la chica se acueste y luego el se puso sobre ella.

-¿No dirás nada Marinette?

La sonrojada chica asintió.

-No voy a poder vestir de blanco cuando me casé y tú está noche no vas a dormir.

La sonrisa de Adrien desapareció mientras ella cambiaba de posición y lo acostaba.

-Seré gentil gatito.

El chico abrió sus ojos con sorpresa por el apodo y ésa sonrisa de superioridad que vio.

-¡¿Eres Ladyb...

No puedo terminar de hablar por que lo callaron con un besó.

Y hasta aquí está historia, respetemos un poco la intimidad de la pareja, ya demasiado problemas tendrá Adrien cuando la madre de Marinette la vaya a despertar.

Fin...  
.

.  
Hola!

Bonita forma de descubrir las identidades ¿no creen?

Espero y les haya gustado y recuerden que yo no hago nada de categoría M por si acaso.

Gracias por su tiempo.

Volveré...  



End file.
